Earth
by Ravyntree
Summary: An alien invader, charged with the task of exploring the planet known as 'Earth'.
1. Earth1

Magenta eyes shone in the soft light of the quarter-moon. The sleek alien body slid along the shadows, becoming a part of them and making them part of him.

Two hundred years of training brought him here; to a lowly planet with even lower creatures. Zim wasn't considered among the top Invaders, but still, he had been given a chance and he meant to make the most of it. Perhaps after this 'Earth' he would be promoted to a higher planet, such as 'Dirk' of the wolf-people, or 'Lammenas' of the insectoid species.

Zim had been watching one house in particular, because of its high frequency and electrical output. He stood across the street from this house now, crouched in some Earth-plants and taking note of every detail of the dwelling place. He had been here four times now, and had on several occasions seen the human males and female that inhabited it. Humans. The name was the extent of his knowledge about this species, aside from the fact that they were intelligent enough to use technology, however faulty and simplistic it may be in comparison to his own.

The human male was now in a shut-down mode, so it seemed to Zim. He had turned the lights off two hours ago, and there had been no activity in the house since.

Zim began to creep across the road, keeping an eye out for the fast-moving Earth vehicles.

He moved around behind the house and used a small knife from his belt to pry open the simple lock on the door. He had clipped the alarm system the night before and no one seemed to have noticed, possibly because no one had given the alarm reason to sound and thus alerting the humans to the fact that it is broken. Although, by that time it would be too late.

The door swung open on silent hinges and Zim moved with cat feet, slipping inside and pausing to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. His antennae twitched and turned, listening, picking up the faint hum of electricity, the breathing of the occupants upstairs. Three humans. Easy enough.

He found the stairs as if he had been there before and ascended them swiftly, intent on securing the humans before exploring the house, just in case other alarms should be in place. It was imperative not to be caught here.

He paused at the top of the steps, glancing down as the floor suddenly turned plush. He crouched, running a gloved hand over the carpet curiously. 0dd.

A noise from one of the rooms drew his attention and he slipped around the corner of the stairs, crouching down on the top two steps and listening close. The noise did not repeat itself and after awhile he crawled back up to the floor, peering down the hall.

Empty.

The Irken, crouched, slid along the wall and touched the nearest door, sensing the life behind it. The door wasn't closed, merely pushed to, and he very slowly pushed it open enough to peer inside.

Gaz was sleeping as peacefully as one can expect in her bed, back to the door as she didn't really expect any kind of alien attack in her house at two in the morning. She shifted and snored and Zim nearly bolted, but forced himself to stay where he was. He watched her sleep for a long while, assessing this unusual condition. It seemed not a shut-down mode, but some other type of inactive state that kept them from reacting to subtle environment changes, such as himself.

When he was sure she would not spring up and attack him, he turned and continued on towards the main source of electrical output.

Dib's door was closed and locked firmly, and the Irken cursed silently as he drew his knife again. He began very carefully prying at the lock, flinching at every scrape and sound that seemed so loud to him, yet nearly inaudible to humans, should any have been listening.

The lock clicked, making the alien tense up, eyes wide until nothing happened. He turned the handle and opened the door slowly, antennae nearly slicked against his bare skull in anticipation. He heard the human female shift in her room.

Zim finally opened the door enough to slip inside the room, still in his uncomfortable crouched position. He looked at the male resting in his bed, back also to the door. Seemed harmless enough, even should he awaken. Humans, from what Zim could tell so far, were only dangerous when in their vehicles, although they tend to be quite aggressive everywhere, mostly towards their own species and especially towards opposite genders of their own. For a lowly planet, Zim found these creatures quite interesting, and didn't really mind having been sent here to study them. At least they were entertaining.

He looked about the room at the various machines and gadgets, all thrumming quietly with energy and output. 0ne in particular seemed to hold a universe all its own, and he went to that.

The machine, much like his tablets yet far more crude and rudimentary, was in its own state of rest. Yet he understood this better, for it worked much like his own technology and, indeed, the machine he carried with him everywhere; the PAK on his back.

The Irken spent awhile looking over the computer before taking the dare to press a button. He had considered ending the inhabitants of the house, but thought that too mannerless and extreme for such a mission. He wasn't here to kill, simply observe and report.

The computer screen immediately brightened the room with a bright-blue screen before turning black again and running some numbers. Zim, frozen in place, quickly whipped his head around to the human male. He had not stirred, nor had his breathing changed. Zim looked back at the computer and picked up a piece of human clothing from the floor, draping it over the screen to hide all the light it gave off after powering up. He poked his head under the coat and attempted to read the strange alien language on the screen, but it did not make sense to him. He reached for the tablet at his belt with intent to connect it to the Earth computer and download the language so he could ponder it later.

He wasn't given the chance, however, as something heavy came down over his shoulders, driving him to the floor. Zim scrambled in the darkness, turning to his back and kicking out to push himself against the wall quickly. He could feel a rapid thrumming in the room, but he wasn't sure if it was his own heart or that of his attacker, or both.

The coat slipped off the computer and he looked up at the human male standing over him with a thick, rounded-off wooden object clutched in his hands. Zim quickly reached for his own weapon, but the male snarled something and hit him over the head. He fell to his side and blinked sharply as his thoughts seemed to spin away from him. The human kicked him against the wall and raised the bat again. Zim flinched and tried to cover his head, feeling wetness soak quickly through his gloves and not realizing until later it was his blood.

The human shouted something towards the door and then spoke directly to Zim. The Irken blinked rapidly and looked up at him in terror, not understanding. He tried to push himself up, but the human raised the bat again and he sank back against the wall.

Another human male, larger and somehow more commanding than this one, entered the room and turned on the light. Zim narrowed his eyes against the harsh artificial glare and lowered his antennae against the raised voices exclaiming over him.

He extended a mechanical leg from his PAK and swung at the younger male, taking his legs from under him and knocking him down. The older male quickly moved forward and snatched up the bat, bringing it down heavily on Zim's shoulder. The Irken yelped in pain and swung at him, hitting him across the chest hard enough to knock him down.

With both humans trying to recover themselves, Zim jumped up, swayed as the room spun away from him for a moment, and then snatched the knife from his belt. The younger human got up, eyes on his father in a moment of worry. Zim quickly grabbed him by the throat and pulled him against himself. The human's thin form fit almost perfectly in his arms as he pressed him close and brought the knife to his throat, wrapping his other arm around Dib's chest. The human's heart beat rapidly against his arm as he dragged him towards the door, facing the older human.

The father said something quickly, face taught in fear now. He reached out a hand and Zim shouted at him in Irken, swaying and keeping his hostage tight against himself. The young male was nearly as tall as Zim, making him hard to hold onto.

Zim began dragging him towards the door slowly, awkwardly. He'd never done this before, but the situation called for it and so he was willing to try. He had no real intent to hurt the human unless provoked.

The father said something else, quieter now and still holding out a hand. He seemed to be begging, and Zim growled back threateningly in his own language.

He reached the door and considered throwing the human forward and darting away, but if the downstairs door were locked now, he would need a way out. He took another step back, forcing the youth to come with him.

Zim was about to break away when he felt a pain subtly enter his right side. He blinked in confusion and saw something like victory in the father's eyes. Things began to fall apart in his head, pain spreading, and he dropped the knife. The young human broke away from him, turning quickly to yell at him and something behind him.

The alien fell against the wall hard, hurting his shoulder on the impact as he struggled to stay upright. The human female stepped around, knife green with his blood. She snarled at him as he fell to his knees.

The last thing he saw was the three humans closing in on him, speaking rapidly to one another until his consciousness winked out and left him in darkness.


	2. Earth2

Sounds came first. Humming, buzzing of electricity and machinery, low voices speaking in an alien language. Then the bright lights began to show through his eyelids and he opened them slowly, squinting at the light above his head. He was vaguely aware of pressure around his wrists and legs. Then the pain returned to his side and he moaned softly, squeezing his eyes shut. Someone said something and the light dimmed. He opened his eyes again to see the older male leaning over him, peering into his face. He blinked and shut his eyes again in fear and confusion, head swimming with painful disorientation.

The younger male spoke in an eager tone and Zim flinched as something pricked his arm. The male exclaimed something else as he took a vial of Irken blood and set it aside for study later. Zim was then poked and prodded and spoken over and written about by the two males.

The female came down at one point to stare at him skeptically, then she left, obviously having better to do than look at the alien in her father's lab.

Zim slipped in and out of full consciousness, unaware of most of the things being done to him except for the pain and discomfort they brought him.

He fell out of it for awhile at one point, and when he awoke he found himself lying on a cold metal surface, surrounded by thick glass walls and a metal roof. He shifted to his side, a more comfortable position because of his PAK, and touched at the surface with bare hands. They took his gloves. He frowned and pushed himself into a sitting position, wincing and putting a hand to his side. He peeled up the tunic of his uniform and looked at the unusual Earth bandaging on his side. Green was already showing through and he swallowed thickly, feeling sick. He could feel the burning in the wound from the germs and Earth-filth on the knife, as well as the pollution in the air than managed to touch his opened skin. He didn't sense any serious internal damage, thankfully, although he was feeling quite sick from all the dirt inside him now.

Zim shifted to one corner and sat with his PAK comfortably between the two walls of the enclosure. He wrapped a hand around his side and looked around, frowning at the equipment, computers, monitors, and other such items around the large room. There were several more glass enclosures around the lab, all of them empty except for his of course.

He tried to extend the communication port in his PAK, but found the openings wouldn't slide. He reached behind him and touched at his PAK, frowning at the thick, rubbery substance coating it. He tried to scratch it off, but it was stuck tight and he began to panic. What have they done?

(Ducktape, of course. Nothing too serious in the world of humans, yet, if not understood or known of, can be quite terrifying.)

Zim shifted uncomfortably, shooting himself with pain but not caring. They removed his belt as well, and he was defenseless. He felt fear rising in his chest but quickly quashed it down again, recalling his training and remaining calm.

The young male stepped into the room carrying his computer. He set it on the counter and it began making odd noises. The human seemed to enjoy the sounds, and Zim watched warily as he began moving about the lab, collecting and organizing things. The music played rather loudly for Zim's antennae and he lowered them against his head to try and block out some of the rude noises, though they did appeal to him for reasons he didn't understand. They had a beat, and rhythm; something that didn't exist on his planet. He listened carefully to the English words sung, trying to understand them, make any sense of them.

Dib stepped over to his cage and peered in at him. Zim glared at him silently, huddled in the corner like a frightened and defensive animal. The man smiled and waved at him mockingly before turning back to his work.

The older man came and the younger showed him all the work he'd done. But the man ignored him, crossing the room and entering a key number to unlock Zim's containment.

He opened the door, Dib watching eagerly, and reached in to grab at Zim. The Irken's eyes widened and he swiped at him, claws scoring three deep marks in his arm. The man made a noise of pain and backed out, straightening to look at the cuts. Dib growled something and then he reached in, grabbing Zim's arm and pulling him forward sharply before he could react.

Zim yelped and struggled, twisting and clawing furiously with his free hand. The older man grabbed that arm and together the humans dragged him out onto the floor. The alien continues to kick and cry, shrieking in terror and calling for help even though he knew no one would assist him here.

He was dragged back to the table he'd been on earlier and they lifted him awkwardly, shifting him face-down onto the table. 0ne held him down while the other secured his legs and arms. Zim continued to scream, but they ignored him.

His tunic was cut off and placed in a sealed bag, leaving him in only his boots and tight slacks. The Irken thrashed and struggled, earning himself a thick leather strap drawn tight across his lower back to hold him down tighter.

The humans talked for awhile, examining the PAK attached to his spine. Then the older male picked up a scalpel and leaned down.

Zim felt the cutting pain below his PAK and screamed, claws scratching at the table and leaving permanent marks in the metal.

The male slid the knife between the plate on his back and the PAK, attempting to pry it off. Zim felt the wires inside him tighten, securing the PAK firmly to his body. It hurt, and he cried in pain as the man pulled harder, scratching the plate with the knife. Then the pressure was gone as the two began to talk again thoughtfully.

Zim panted softly, relaxing slightly now that it seemed they were giving his murder a short break.

The younger human circled around and leaned down into his face, saying something to him. He blinked and just stared at him, confused and worried. The man made a displeased face and moved back to his father, pointing something out. He then left at some command and returned soon after with a thick, flat piece of metal. The older male took the handle and pressed a firm hand on Zim's shoulder, wedging the metal in between the PAK and metal plate.

Zim shrieked as he pried hard. The wires tightened inside him and were pulled on, making him sick as his inside seemed to shift with it.

The younger male watched Zim's face curiously, saying something as the older male continued to pull. He finally stopped, letting the PAK snap back down. Zim coughed as the wires loosened again and closed his eyes, head swimming again.

The humans decided to leave his PAK alone for awhile after that, until they could find a better way to get it off.

Zim thought about the details of his mission; gathering information about the humans, the planet, the technology.. He was ordered not to hurt anyone, to be peaceful if caught and escape if at all possible. His leaders had been very clear that he be docile, for they did not know what this species was capable of and a war would be most unpleasant against an unknown enemy.

Zim swallowed thickly and opened his eyes again to see the two standing near his head, talking. Something shiny in one of their hands.

He closed his eyes again, listening to them talk and the music playing, quieter now as the father had ordered.

He flinched as he felt oily human fingers take hold of one of his antennae, rubbing over its velvety stalk. The sound was grating and painful, but he didn't react not wanting to draw attention to this fact. He could vaguely taste the skin and didn't like it at all.

The men talked, touched, poked the base of the stalks. Then Dib tried bending one and Zim cried out. He quickly let it go again and the Irken flattened them against his head, as if he could hide them.

The older male took hold of one, forcing it up. There was a brief sensation of cold, the taste of metal, and then exploding pain as the tip of one was clipped off.

Zim shrieked and began to struggle again, blood dripping from the maimed antennae. He flicked it painfully, sending green onto the table and humans, and then tried to curl it against his skull again, whimpering softly.

The humans discussed awhile longer, then released him from his binds and dragged him back to his cage. Zim willingly crawled into it and curled up in the corner, touching gingerly at the antennae and staring at the floor of the cage.

The humans left, taking the music with them and turning off the lights to leave him bleeding in darkness.


	3. Earth3

Zim looked up bleary-eyed as the lights turned on the next day. He blinked sharply and lowered his head back to the cool metal, deciding not to give attention to the young man until he came for him.

The music came with him, and Zim recognized one of the songs from the day before. He could almost follow the human words in his head, although he didn't understand their meaning.

Dib busied himself around the lab, arranging and organizing, although he was really just spending time around the alien while his father was out. He found the creature fascinating, and was keeping notes on his every behavior.

Zim closed his eyes and just listened to the human move about, antennae still throbbing from the day before but clotted over so as no longer bleeding. Again, Zim could feel the pollution inside his body and he felt sicker.

Dib came over to the containment after awhile, bringing a chair and the computer with him. He sat and stared in at Zim, whom didn't move or even look at him. The boy took note of his physical appearance, as well as theories on the alien's PAK and antennae. He picked up a small bag from a nearby table, examining the small Irken knife inside that he'd collected from his room. He typed silently, eagerly, excited to share this news with his organization when his father finally allowed him.

He turned the knife over and the tip pricked his finger through the bag, causing him to curse. Zim opened his eyes at the scent of the human's blood, looking at him curiously. Dib took up a tissue and pressed it to his thumb after setting the bag down. He glanced up at Zim, saw him watching, and scowled. Zim looked down at the floor again, not wanting to bring any more anger upon himself.

Dib said something almost wistfully, and Zim chanced a look at him again. The human changed the song to one Zim had heard twice now. The Irken slowly pushed himself to sit up and listened carefully. He licked his lips and tried to mimic the words.

Dib looked up at him in surprise, forgetting his bleeding thumb and worry about alien poisons or germs. He spoke, and Zim lowered his antennae slightly. He repeated the line from the song.

"Disconnect and self-destruct one bullet at a time."

Dib tilted his head and quickly began typing again, then took a small camera from his pocket and turned on a recorder. He pointed it at Zim and motioned for him to repeat it again after turning off the music. Zim looked at the camera uneasily and repeated the worlds slowly, shifting in a nervous way.

Dib turned off the camera and set his computer aside, grinning. He rose and left Zim, going to show his father what he had discovered. He would be so proud of Dib, of course.

Zim watched him go and then whispered the words to himself again over and over, committing them to memory as they seemed to make the human happy. Perhaps they were some form of greeting or words of peace. He sighed and laid down again, wishing he understood.


	4. Earth4

Zim raised his head from his restful state in the corner of the cage. He peered around the dark room, frowning. Something had made sound, but he was too tired to know what.

Just as he was about to settle in again, the door at the top of the stairs opened and closed. Someone descended the stairs without turning on the lights. Zim sat up slowly, scooting himself into his corner as quietly as possible.

Two lights overhead in the lab flickered on at command, illuminating the area just in front of his cage. Light spilled only halfway into his containment, and he kept away from it as Dib stepped up to the door with another, scruffy-looking male.

Zim kept his head down, not looking at either of them.

The older male spoke quietly, taking a flashlight from his pocket and shining it in at Zim. The alien blinked and ducked at the harsh light, antennae lowered against his head fearfully.

The young human spoke back rapidly, seemingly excited and nervous in the same. They conversed awhile, then the flashlight clicked off and they both began moving back towards the stairs.

Zim glanced up as they reached the top, peering at the stranger in wary interest. Then the room went dark and he was left alone again.

He stayed fully aware for the rest of the night.

""""

The Professor came early the next morning, alone this time. He turned on all the lights and tromped down the stairs in his heavy boots, carrying with him a tablet which he spoke to and wrote on before reaching the table in the middle of the room. He set the tablet down and moved to Zim, looking in at him from behind the expressionless glasses he wore.

Zim remained quiet, staring at his boots.

The man removed his glasses and coat, hanging them both on a chair near the table. He then rolled up his sleeves and unlocked Zim's cage, opening the door and reaching in to grab at him.

Zim shied away, but when his leg was touched he snarled, swiping at the human with razor claws. Professor drew back a moment, then picked up a small rectangular object with two small metal prongs in the end of it. He reached in again and grabbed Zim's arm, hauling him out hard onto the floor.

The Irken scrambled and struggled, kicking out, boots hitting the containment and pushing him away from it. The Professor released him and leaned down, stabbing the prongs into Zim's ribs and shocking him.

The alien jerked and trembled until the taser was removed. He then lay awkwardly on his back, eyes wide in pain and confusion. His PAK issued a loud warning to him and he scrambled, getting to his feet quickly and facing the Professor in terror. The man watched him curiously, expression dark.

Zim looked to the door and took a stumbling step towards it, but he swayed to one side and fell against the table. He claws scratched hideously at it as he tried to keep himself up, but gravity pulled him down hard and he began to shake more violently. Sparks jumped from his PAK, burning the edges of the tape on it. He gasped and grabbed at the table base, but his vision blurred as his heart began to race, skipping wildly as something shorted out in his PAK.

The Professor crouched down and touched his shoulder, pulling him onto his back slowly and looking at him. He leaned back when greenish foam began to dribble from the alien lips.

Zim felt his eyes roll, the beeping of his PAK dimming to a faint hum as he lost consciousness.

""""

The bright lights told him where he was, and he shifted his hands in their bindings. His back throbbed from the ache of being bent so uncomfortably over his PAK. Zim moaned softly, fingers flexing as he tried to orient himself with the conscious world again.

The Professor leaned over him, blocking out part of the light. He said something quietly and warm fingers touched Zim's bare flesh near the wound to his side. He winced away from it and felt sick again. He could feel the Earth air touching the sensitive area and knew the bandages had been removed.

The Professor straightened and laid a hand on Zim's abdomen, causing him to flinch again at the uncomfortable touch. The hand held him down, fingertips sinking into the well-muscled flesh slightly as something cold touched the edge of the wound.

Zim closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, unable to block out the light. He felt a faint vibrating against his skin, causing small sparks of pain to jump up his side. Then there was a wet, sick sliding sound and he screamed in pain, attempting to thrash away from it. The Professor moved his hand to Zim's hips even more uncomfortably and held him down firmly. His flesh seemed to burn Zim's with its heat.

The alien opened his eyes and saw a small screen positioned on a thin platform next to his table. He watched it in confusion, not connecting the images of wet dark-green with the pain in his side. The Professor slid the thin probe in deeper, the camera tip pressing against a thin wall of tissue, and there was a small pop as he forced it through.

Zim screamed again, PAK flashing its warning again, but he couldn't keep his eyes from the screen as the tube-like probe was shifted around his insides, recording everything and relaying it to the small screen.

He passed out again as it was forced around his small stomach, upwards.

""""

Zim awoke for the second time that day back in his cage. He was lain carefully on his uninjured side. His other burned intensely, and he moved a hand to it to find it bandaged well. But he could feel the human drugs and pollution inside his body, deeper now. He could almost sense it destroying his organs, now that their protection had been pierced.

He squeezed his eyes shut and vomited weakly, spitting up a little blood and stomach acid. He pushed himself away from it and coughed, feeling ache deep in his body from the effort.

He was alone in the dark again, though one light had been left on over the table. He coughed again and tried to sit up, shaking with the effort.

The door to the stairs opened and he lifted his head, looking into the darkness beyond the lone light in wonder of who could be here to torment him now.

Dib soon appeared in the small circle of vision. He set his laptop down and stepped over to Zim's cage, unlocking the door and opening it. The Irken scooted into the corner, trembling. But the man didn't reach in for him, instead brought the laptop over and set it on the edge of the waist-high cage. He typed something and then turned the bright screen for Zim to see.

He squinted at it, blinking until his eyes adjusted, and then leaned forward ever so slightly.

"I feel the flesh make me bad," Dib said quietly, pointing to the words on the screen. He said something else and Zim glanced up at him. The man nodded, pointing again at the words.

Ah, so he wanted Zim to read them. The alien studied them for a long time and reached forward with a hand, touching the keys on the computer that matched the letter on the screen. It took awhile, but eventually he had typed out the words exactly as Dib had written them.

The man turned the screen to look and smiled, nodding. Zim leaned back against his corner, feeling sick again but knowing he had nothing to vomit so his body didn't even try.

Dib typed something else and turned the screen for Zim.

'Dib'

Zim tilted his antennae ever so slightly as the human spoke the name aloud and pointed at himself. His name. Zim nodded and repeated it, pointing at Dib weakly before tucking his arms back over his chest.

Dib nodded eagerly and pointed at Zim.

Zim frowned and said his own name in Irken. Dib tried to repeat the word, but his tongue could not produce the clicks and rolls needed. He tried typing something else but Zim reached forward, touching the computer and gently tugging it towards himself. Dib let him, and he pulled it in front of him, looking at the screen intently. He found the mouse and moved it around experimentally, tapping to click things. He stumbled upon the computer's dictionary and recognized it instantly for what it was, eyes widening. He reached behind himself and tried to pull some of the tape off his PAK.

Dib watched him warily, hand resting on the knife at his side should the alien creature attack with any of the odd gadgets in his PAK.

Zim managed to pull a piece off a port and it opened. He pulled a small wire from it and connected it to the computer. Dib shifted around the side of the cage so he could see what Zim was doing, neglectful of the open door. His eyes widened when all the writing on the screen turned to Irken.

Zim smiled and began speaking in his own tongue as he clicked on things and began typing commands into the laptop. Dib only watched in silence, fascinated by the creature's knowledge of technology.. and the bit of machinery on his back.

Zim sat back and watched as his PAK began downloading everything in the computer; the dictionary, the spoken app along with it, and all of Dib's documents. They might be handy later.

It took less than three seconds, and he disconnected quickly, the port closing as the wire snapped back inside. Zim slid the computer to the edge of the cage again and looked at Dib as he stepped around front. He smiled.

"Greetings to you, Earth-human."


	5. Earth5

Dib stared at him, dumbfounded. Zim smiled wearily at him, leaning back against the corner and tucking his arms against his bare chest.

"H—Hi," Dib said breathlessly, closing his computer and sitting on the edge of the cage, having to duck his head to fit.

Zim nodded once and lowered his head again as pain overtook his small moment of discovery.

"Are.. are you alright?" Dib asked quietly. Zim shook his head, eyes slipping shut as he tried to control himself.

"Please talk to me again."

"No," Zim whispered hoarsely, fingers twitching against himself as he winced.

"What's wrong?" Dib asked, leaning forward and reaching for him. He snarled and swiped at him, drawing three lines of blood on the man's hand. Dib quickly pulled back and stood, closing the cage door and locking it. He stepped back, computer clutched in his arms, reminding himself of what Zim had been before he could speak; a trapped animal, a strange and unknown creature. A dangerous creature. He turned to leave, knowing he shouldn't be down here and his time before his father came home was growing shorter.

Zim coughed and curled forward, shivering. A small drop of blood appeared at the corner of his mouth. He fell onto his side with a pained gasp, curling up.

Dib hesitated and glanced back at him, frowning. If the alien died.. He quickly raced up the stairs to fetch his father.

Zim stared at his vomited blood from earlier, glistening in the dim light of the lab. He began to fade even as the other lab lights were turned on, lending a dizzying feel as Zim descended.

""""

He was jostled, which only aided to the nauseating feel that struck him almost immediately upon waking. Zim opened his eyes quickly and dry-retched, curling forward to do so and then curling his arms against himself tightly. Too hot. Too hot in here.. He shivered and looked up, his eyes meeting first with black boots and then traveling up to see Dib's face.

The human was staring out the window of the van, watching the scenery pass in the early-dawn's light. Zim closed his eyes again and pretended to still be unconscious as he assessed his situation. His hands were bound at the wrists, but he was still able to tuck them close against his body defensively. His legs were bound as well, and he could feel that he had been clothed in something thick. So that's why he was so hot.

He peeked up at Dib again, and saw the human watching him closely.

"Awake?" Dib asked coldly. Zim nodded once. He could smell many different, older smells in this van, but there was another fresh human scent. He turned his head on the floor slightly to see the man sitting next to Dib. He was scowling, so Zim quickly looked away and curled up more on himself.

The van traveled for nearly half an hour before coming to a stop. Zim faded in and out, feeling delirious and only very vaguely aware of the infection running rampant inside him.

The doors opened and Dib and the other man climbed out. They grabbed Zim and pulled him to the edge before lifting him between the two of them, carrying him by the legs and under the arms. He was taken into the plain brick building, down a few halls to his final place in a small room. They laid him on a small cot and untied him, only to secure him to the bed. There was no pillow for him, barely even what could be called a mattress. He was left again, but not for long.

Several men and women in white lab coats, smelling of cleaning supplies and medicines and many, many other odd things, entered the room and crowded around him. They poked and prodded, took pictures and notes, and all but two left.

They talked to themselves for awhile, though Zim couldn't pick up on much of what was said in his feverish state.

Then they left and he passed out again.


End file.
